Talk:Elise/@comment-15667791-20151218044915
I have liked Elise for quite some time now, and have yet to find anyone emulate my build (Solwolf got close...), so I thought I'd put my two cents in. I had been a big fan of Zephyr Elise because she was able to strike and flee with fairly great ease, and the stickiness on top is quite appealing for her Skittering Frenzy duration. Riot ended up taking that from me, but that hasn't ended my play on her (Trinity Force does nearly as well, too), but I found a new way to keep the power: Phantom Dancer: Talk about a duelist's dream. Tbh, I used to Zephyr on Elise to make slippery plays, but PD makes it hard to miss... The lack of synergy with the critical chance is easily made up for in slippery movement, especially when they give it Zeal's innate speed out of combat coming up soon. The damage reduction is where this item really shines, and makes for an excellent haymaker whose purpose in life is to stab at the enemy for golden initiates, and then scuttle away when enemies try to help, wasting skillshots all the while (and usually escaping). The possibilities are endless, but splitting up teamfights for your team to have easy picking is the general goal. Iceborn Gauntlets: None of the Sheen items are particularly great on damage because of Elise's low base AD, but the high armor on top of CDR makes this much more attractive now. The stickiness is quite appreciated as well. Trinity Force is an option, but not highly necessary once you have PD, it has more invested in her low base AD, and it costs an arm and a leg. Elise has lots of those, but still, give her a break on that. Zz'rot/Ohmwrecker: The Raptor's Cloak speed boost makes her a better tower diver than she already was, and she was already pretty sick with Rappel and a non-damaging stun (to keep you with escape options when the fight starts going south). Zz'rot has better overall tankiness most of the time, but Ohmwrecker can add a chunk of CDR, which I think is where her power really lies, especially on slippery tank Elise. Neither active is that impressive, though... Very niche. And, to be honest, I've been using the Black Cleaver/Phantom Dancer combo a good bit as well. Even Elise can be highly threatening with that, and the damage reduction/HP/CDR on top is quite shmexy. After that, I fill in with Gunblade/Spirit Visage/whatever works (ensuring I max CDR), and it becomes monsterously easier to not only slip out of dangerous situations, but also makes her a high threat to set up a mean flank on top of it. Deadman's Plate might be an honorable mention, but I haven't gotten into that one on Elise just yet. High HP/Armor/speed is nice, but it means that she can't autoattack while at range, else she loses her speed, and it means she will lose her speed as soon as she gets that first autoattack off on Skittering Frenzy anyways. It feels like it misses the mark on the power she needs, that being the CDR and slipperiness/stickiness.